Osiris
History Amon Tomaz was the brother of Adrianna Tomaz. He was enslaved at a young age. His sister, after becoming the heroine Isis, along with Black Adam, broke up many child slavery rings throughout Africa, the Middle East, and Asia searching for him. They eventually found him in an Intergang re-education camp in Yemen, where he had been severely beaten many times. Isis was able to heal his wounds, but he had lost the ability to walk. Black Adam granted him a portion of his power, and he become the hero Osiris whenever he said Black Adam's name. After doing acts of good and helping people throughout the world, he traveled to America to join the Teen Titans, along with his "friend" Sobek, a bioengineered talking crocodile taken from Sivana's labs. Captain Marvel, Jr. was at first skeptical because of Amon's connection to Black Adam, but became moved by his eagerness and promised to vouch for him only if he could "convince the rest of the world" of his pure intentions. Osiris, filled with hope, accepted the offer. Those hopes were shattered shortly afterwards when, during a conflict with the Suicide Squad, Osiris used too much force and tore the Persuader in half. His actions, though completely accidental, paved the way for Amanda Waller to turn public opinion against the "Black Marvel Family". Driven by guilt, Osiris sought out the The Marvel Family in order to rid himself of the powers bestowed on him. Upon his arrival at the the Rock of Eternity, Captain Marvel, Jr informed Osiris that he thought the images of him tearing apart the Persuader had been faked and had told his Teen Titans colleagues likewise. Osiris informed him otherwise. On hearing this, CM3 was enraged to discover that he has been protecting a murderer. Mary Marvel managed to calm Freddie down, and Captain Marvel approached him, beckoning to come with him to the Rock of Eternity. Marvel believed that since the Seven Deadly Sins (Denizens of the Rock of Eternity) didn't want Osiris there, it proved to him that Osiris indeed had a good soul. Upon hearing this, Osiris broke down and begged Captain Marvel to remove these powers as he believed that they had poisoned his family and his country, causing mass suffering (acid Rain and unexplained deaths). Upon hearing Osiris' plea Black Adam arrived along with Isis and confronted him over his wish to be rid off his powers. Black Adam reminded Osiris that his powers where not a curse, but were in fact a gift. Upon hearing this, Osiris lashed out at Black Adam and sendt him flying into the statue of Greed. The Marvel Family attempted to restrain Black Adam (Captain Marvel even threatened to send Adam to the Rock of Finality), however Osiris had him good and riled. Captain Marvel Jr. confronted Osiris to make him cool down, but he lashed out at them, sending both Adam and Isis flying backwards. Realizing what he had done, Osiris soon calmed down and Adam and Isis reminded him that they are a family, and asked him to help find the evil force that had infected Kahndaq. Reluctantly, Osiris agreed. Later on the parapet of the palace, Osiris decided to break his promise to Isis and spoke Black Adam's name, ridding himself of the power of Shazam. Unfortunately, Sobek took advantage of the situation and feasted on Amon's helpless and crippled body, sating his immense hunger. Blackest Night Osiris was later reanimated as a Black Lantern. As part of DC's January campaign of bringing back 'dead comic runs', the Black Lantern Osiris featured in the one-shot The Power of Shazam! revival. However, because Black Adam had magically restored Amon's body to its empowered form before its entombment, Osiris was able to resist the ring's control and ultimately severed his own connection, along with that of the Black Lantern Sobek by using his lightning which struck both him and Sobek, finally dying a hero. Brightest Day Along with several other heroes and villains Osiris was brought back to life at the end of Blackest Night. Due to being dead during Osiris's tenure with the Titans, Superboy humorously asks Kid Flash who Osiris is, referring to him as "Black Adam Jr.". Osiris ignores his fellow Titans, simply stating that he wishes to return home. Following this, Osiris returns to Khandaq, vowing to restore the kingdom to its former prosperity. Osiris takes the petrified bodies of Black Adam and Isis and flies off to an unknown destination.10 During a flashback, it is revealed that Osiris attempted to return to the Teen Titans, only to leave in anger after being told by Wonder Girl to turn himself over to the authorities for killing Persuader. Angered when he discovers that he does not possess the power to restore his loved ones, Osiris enlists in Deathstroke's new team of Titans hoping that the mercenary will be able to help him in his goal. During his first mission with the team, Osiris assists in the murder of Ryan Choi, the fourth Atom. During his confrontation with Choi, Osiris tells the hero that he is sorry that he has to kill him. After the mission, Osiris becomes angered at Deathstroke's choice to name the team after the Teen Titans, claiming that they do not deserve it. After the Titans' second mission, Osiris returns to his quarters, in which the statues of Adam and Adrianna are. He notices that Adrianna's statue has changed slightly, developing a crack in her cheek. Osiris sits and mediates, willing that Adrianna shows him the way. The White Lantern symbol appears above him as he does so. Osiris is soon after contacted by the Entity, who tells him to free Isis. Just prior to being contacted by the Entity, Osiris enters into a verbal altercation with two of his teammates, Cinder and Tattooed Man, and ends up being cut across the face by the latter. Shocked after seeing that Tattooed Man was somehow able to make him bleed, a confused Osiris flies off into the sky, where he is eventually approached by the Entity. After learning that he must free his sister, Osiris muses that he may be able to rescue Black Adam as well, and claims that once his sister and Adam are freed, he will make the Titans regret mistreating him. During a battle with a drug kingpin named Elijah, Osiris again experiences a vision of Isis after Pisces knocks him out. She tells her brother that he is guilty for his hand in the murder of Ryan Choi, and that in order to free her, he will have to kill more people, making many more sacrifices. Osiris accidentally electrocutes Elijah after waking from his vison when he yells about Isis, and returns home to find that more cracks have appeared on Isis' statue. He then surmises that it was Elijah's death which caused the cracks, and states that he will indeed have to kill more people to free Isis from her prison. During a breakout at Arkham Asylum, Osiris is confronted by Killer Croc whom Osiris believes to be his old friend Sobek, who killed him. and brutally attacks him. Osiris kills a guard with lightning, although by doing so he releases all of the prisons' inmates. While they battle, the new Batman arrives and see Osiris, realising that he has been working with Deathstroke's team. Batman tries to get Osiris to explain his actions, but Osiris eventually escapes from Arkham Asylum and departs Deathstroke's team. Osiris travels to Philadelphia where he brutally kills several armed criminals until Freddy Freeman, the new Shazam, arrives. Osiris and Freddy fight, with Freddy trying to convince Osiris to stop killing. Osiris tricks Freddy into thinking he has been convinced, then uses the magic lightning to steal Freddy's powers and gives them to Isis, restoring her. The Entity then speaks to Osiris telling him that his mission has been accomplished and his life has been restored. However, Isis' first words to Osiris when he returns to her are "What have you done to me?" Osiris discovers that the deaths he caused have corrupted Isis' soul, causing her to fluctuate between her normal personality and a cruel callous one. While watching over her, he sees a news report on Khandaq being attacked by Qurac, and returns to find she has escaped. Isis attempts to commit suicide by lightning in order from her corrupted of destroy the world, but Osiris shields her with his own body. When they awake, Isis discovers that the corruption has left her, but she still feels it inside Osiris, and it worries her. Later, Osiris attacks the Qurac soldiers alongside Isis; she learns that Osiris became more violent to killing soldiers. Osiris then join Deathstroke's Titans to attacks Justice League, where were stopped by Isis to force them to leave Khandaq. She further ruler ship to withdraw from the United Nations, and says they will outlaw and recognize no power but their own for starting of World War III. When they leave, Osiris is stunned that his sister, Isis that he is not welcome in Khandaq of his bloodlust. Upon returning to the labyrinth, Deathstroke reveals to them that his proceeding items were used to create a healing machine called "Methuselah" for his dying son, Jericho. After healing Jericho, Deathstroke claims the machine can also resurrect the dead also can bring Black Adam as well. Osiris initially accepts, but after Cinder declares the Device a curse, he joins his and Tattooed Man in fighting the other Titans to destroy the Device. After Cinder sacrifices herself to destroy the device, Osiris leaves with Doctor Sivana in tow. He demands that Sivana create a new Methuselah Device to restore Black Adam, but Sivana asks in return that he helps him kill the wizard Shazam. Other Versions Flashpoint In the alternate timeline of the Flashpoint event, Osiris is a prince of Kahndaq and member of the H.I.V.E. council. He voted for using nuclear weapons to end the war in Western European between Aquaman and Wonder Woman, believing the death of his sister, Isis was caused by them. When Traci Thirteen battles the council, she is able to defeat him by casting spells ending in her saying 'Shazam!' causing Osiris to turn back. Powers and Abilities Power of the Black Adam: When Amon Tomaz says the name of his brother-in-law and benefactor "Black Adam", Amon is transformed into Osiris. In this form, he is granted a portion of Black Adam's powers, which are derived from ancient Egyptian gods. :S for the Stamina of Shu: Using Shu's endurance, Osiris can withstand and survive most types of extreme physical assaults. additionally, he does not need to eat or breathe and can survive unaided in space. :*''Superhuman Endurance'' :*''Self-Sustenance:'' sustained by the magical energies coursing through his body. He does not require air, food or water. :H for the Swiftness of Heru: By channeling Heru's speed, Osiris can fly at hypersonic speeds and steadily run at these superhuman speeds. :*''Supersonic Speed:'' ability to sharpen his awareness and increase his temporal flow, appearing to move faster than humanly possible. :*''Flight:'' able to defy gravity and fly. :A for the Strength of Amon: Osiris has a phenomenal level of super strength, able to easily bend steel, punch through walls and lift massive objects. Osiris's strength is enough that he can at least lift 100 tons. :*''Superhuman Strength'' :Z for the Wisdom of Zehuti: Osiris has instant access to a vast level of scholarly knowledge. The wisdom of Zehuti also gives Osiris clairvoyance and provides him with counsel and advice in times of need. :*''Superhuman Knowledge:'' can Recall knowledge and facts that he normally should not and/or would not know. :*''Clairvoyance'' :A for the Power of Aton: Aton's power, besides fueling the magic thunderbolt that transforms Osiris, also enhances Osiris's other physical abilities and allows for inter-dimensional travel. Osiris can use the lightning bolt as a weapon by dodging it and allowing it to strike an opponent or target. :*''Mystical Transformation'' :*''Physical Enhancement'' :*''Inter-dimensional Travel:'' This can only be used to travel to the Rock of Eternity. As to whether he can travel to other dimensions or locations using the Rock is currently unknown. :M for the Courage of Mehen: This aspect is partly psychological, and gives Osiris superhuman amounts of inner strength to draw off of, while also making him indestructible to harm like the great snake itself. :*''Superhuman Inner Strength'' :*''Invulnerability'' Equipment Former Equipment *Black Lantern Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Ring Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Osiris_(Amon_Tomaz) http://www.comicvine.com/osiris/29-23063/ Category:Black Marvel Family Category:Black Lantern Corps Members